2nd chapter of on the middle of it all
by neveZemph
Summary: it is the second part of on the middle of it all............. the summarization of the first chapter is also part of this.


_**Chapter II**_

When Alex thought her life would end

When Alex got in her classroom, she thanked God because she wasn't still late from class but then the only empty sit there, was a sit beside Anne.

Anne raised an eyebrow but not with anger but with a soft face to her and sighed, "No one told me you were to be my classmate here."

"Don't you like that? You can spy on me whenever you want in projects. Coz I know you need it. And don't worry; this isn't the permanent arrangement of our sits. You can stay away from me and I **should **stay away from you."

Anne looked sideways and told her in a whisper, "I'm very sorry I have to be bad at you but if Beth heard that I'm being friend with you, he would tell his dad to suspend me in school and I won't be one of the angels. So please don't be angry. I'm just doing my job…. It's for my mom."

"Is that so? I'm sorry. It's okay, I'm glad you told me but please don't be so harsh on me because of her.", she said also in a whisper and smiling and then their teacher got inside and stood very straight with a smile on her face.

"Good mornin' classe, me we please stand for our preyer todey. Ms. Could you please stend in front end lead the preyer" turning to the girl staring at her with open mouth.

After the prayer, their teacher laughed and asked, "New, me I please ask all of you to tell me whet kind of speaking em I telking like?

Alex raised her hand and confidently said, when she was ordered to recite her answer, "l'insegnante, può io dice che siete molto buoni che è un vecchio spoke ingles da un italiano"

All of her classmates with open mouths clapped their hands except for Janna and Anne (the angels of Beth). Then their teacher was also impressed and clapped thrice and looked at her carefully, "Hmm… You are Alexandra Brown, are you not?"

"Yes ma'am I'm Alexandra Brown." She said smilingly.

"Well then Ms. Brown can you tell your classmates what you meant in those different language?'

"Yes ma'am, I said 'teacher, the language you were telling us was English spoken by an Italian'. You can hear it from the tone of the voice and the e'. The language I said was Italian" she said standing straight.

" Okay thank you Ms. Brown, you may sit down now. So girls good morning to all of you and welcome to the transferees today although actually, we only have two of them. One of the two transferees is Ms. Jane martenee from New Jersey and one of them is someone I forgot the name but he has an excuse that he's going to be absent." The teacher sighed.

"Alas, absent at the first day of school." someone shouted.

"Feel to be a star", said mark a football player.

Then Alex laughed and said, "Wait, maybe he got reasons you know so don't be so rude at him for an instance, maybe he has some problems."

"Saving him from this and you still don't know him?" Janna choked and laughed. "Are you just trying to be Ms. Goody good girl or do you just know the guy?"

Jetter, one of their old classmates and a crush of Janna said, "No, I guess Alex is really just good and kind." She winked at Alex and smiled and Alex smiled back.

Janna was jealous and she gave Alex a not so good look.

Alex looked at her and smiled.

And then the teacher clapped her hands and said, "okay so, I'm your main adviser especially for the main events ands occasions in this school and I'm your teacher in poetry and English. My name is **Ms.** Rica Lopez. Ms. Brown, would you please distribute this to your classmates."

"Yes ma'am." She got the tablets and distributed it with care.

"So my dear class, does everybody have the tablet?"

"Yes ma'am", all of them answered in unison.

Then the teacher smiled, "Good, we may start our orientation or something like that. You can see in the last page of your tablet the lists of club that you can tryout with the lists of the names of the teachers who can help you with that. As you can see, there are many new groups, clubs, and activities you can try to enhance your ability in your talents and other things. I heard that Ms. Brown here received an award last year about these activities. Do you plan to retain your rank in the school bulletin award for these activities Ms. Brown? Or do you plan to concentrate more in academics because I believe, either of them you choose, you will succeed." She stared at Alex with admiration and questioning look.

Alex stood up and smiled, "I chose both of them ma'am, not because I want the rank but because I want the chance and as you said, ma'am to enhance the ability of my talents and my work."

All of her classmates clapped their hands.

Days have passed and Alex did her work slowly carefully, she became the president of all the clubs and groups in school, except for the cheer leading ant the party going which she decide as a good thing because Beth was the elected president in all those, and because Beth wanted to replace her in the best top student in the principal's bulletin board, she tried all the activities which she failed to do because she said she doesn't want to be included in the NERDIES list. And she doesn't like arts and WORKING crafts a bit so no one can still replace Alex. Only that one Friday night, Alex received a phone call, which can change her life forever…

"Well mom, no one can still defeat me because I know that god blesses me to do it. So? What can you say to your daughter?" Alex said one night when they were eating their dinner on Friday.

"Well my dear daughter the phone is ringing", she said when she heard the phone rang.

The phone rang and rang and when Alex answered it, a very serious, sad and stern man was speaking that Alex heard that he is with a lady crying beside him, which she guessed was his wife. "Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Mr. Dallas, Tom Dallas father. Is this Alexandra?" Let me tell you something, Tom Dallas was Alex's boyfriend until his family decided to move to New York and away California and away from her. Tom decided to be free and broke up with Alex because he said he doesn't want Alex to be tied down on a long distance relationship even though they both know that they love each other very much because of there two years relationship which they thought will last forever. Since then they became friends but didn't heard any news from each other until this day.

With a nervous feeling and with trembling hands, she answered coldly, "Yes this is Alex."

"Alex…"the man said and she heard it was crying as if his world had been tore into pieces and at that moment, Alex knew, this phone call would be a bad news and she knew it was about the person she loved most.

"Uncle, did something bad happened to Tom?" she shouted wanting to cry and she gripped the phone and bravely tried to stand up.

The man was already crying. It sounded as if he was trembling and then he said, "Alex, Tom died an hour ago and he whispered for your name. I'm sorry but it was too late. God, Alex, we… we… didn't know."


End file.
